


Special Date Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Mild Language, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: These are his girls, the women he loves more than he ever thought possible.  There's a part of him that wants to just skip the reservations and guide his girls back upstairs to the loft, order delivery of their favorite foods, and spend the whole night in a decadent sexual haze, starting by slowly peeling Roni out of this sinful white dress, layer by layer until she's…
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Inspired By Outlaw Queen





	Special Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Roni/Rob/Mal  
> Date Written: 3 November 2020  
> Word Count: 940  
> Written for: Inspired by OQ 2020  
> Inspiration: This [manip](https://twitter.com/willow1411/status/1182177381131403264) by willow1411  
> Summary: These are his girls, the women he loves more than he ever thought possible. There's a part of him that wants to just skip the reservations and guide his girls back upstairs to the loft, order delivery of their favorite foods, and spend the whole night in a decadent sexual haze, starting by slowly peeling Roni out of this sinful white dress, layer by layer until she's…  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse. This piece is nebulously set approximately seven months after "Letting It All Hang Out."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It's not an OQ theme week if I don't post a DOQ fic. LOLOL And I've been sitting on this manip for a while now, waiting for the right time to play with it. This was the perfect opportunity. I _almost_ used it in the "no one will mind" verse, but this one won out. I meant for some possible smut, even a little more fluff, but this is what came out and I'm absolutely okay with it. The sass is top notch. LOLOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so if you find something, please let me know…

Rob glances at his watch. "What on earth is taking our girl so long? Doesn't she realize we have dinner reserva--" 

"Uh, Stud?" Mal asks, cutting him off. 

The tone of her voice gets his attention enough to look up at her. She's staring at the spiral staircase that leads up to the loft and licking her lips as if contemplating taking a bite of the most scrumptious meal known to mankind. Without thought, he follows her gaze to see…

"Bloody hell, love!"

Roni is slowly making her way down the staircase; one hand grips the railing for balance as the other fiddles with her necklaces. Her gaze is downward, clearly on the steps and her feet in the precariously high heels traversing them. Her hair is curly, but in a deliberate way. He can see that now, even with her head bowed, and a small amount pulled back with a silver barrette near the crown of her head. But it's what she's wearing that steals his breath away. They've been together for almost four years now, and he's never seen Roni in a dress before. At least not like this. It's white and fits her body like a glove, a barely fitting glove, based on the several buttons undone from hem nearly up to her crotch. Her arms and shoulders are bare, save the thin straps holding up the dress. He can just make out the straps of her scandalously black bra peeking out from under the bust that accentuates her cleavage so perfectly. And when she reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks up at them, the artfully done makeup turns his already beautiful lover into a glamorous vixen that steals his breath as well as his heart.

"What?" she asks, a thread of vulnerability underlying the sarcasm in her tone, and she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous trait he easily recognizes. "Is this too much for dinner? I can go change."

She turns to start up the steps, but he somehow finds the strength and coordination to get off of his barstool to jog over to pull her into a gentle hug, brushing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Don't you dare think of changing, love. You look positively, sinfully gorgeous, and I want to savor every moment of this side of you that I've never seen before in all of our time together."

He hears the hollow thud of the heels of Mal's boots as she joins them, and shifts to allow her into the embrace. His smile as she kisses Roni is probably one of those dopey ones that Danny likes to make fun of him for, but he doesn't care. These are his girls, the women he loves more than he ever thought possible. There's a part of him that wants to just skip the reservations and guide his girls back upstairs to the loft, order delivery of their favorite foods, and spend the whole night in a decadent sexual haze, starting by slowly peeling Roni out of this sinful white dress, layer by layer until she's…

"Rob? You still with us, Stud?"

He blinks a couple of times, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. And damned if his dress slacks aren't feeling too damned tight in a rather sensitive area right now. "I, uh… What?"

Their laughter wraps around him, soothing his soul and enflaming his desire by turns. He can see the lipstick smeared on both of their mouths and hates himself for missing what must have been some rather enthusiastic kissing while his brain and cock took over with his little fantasy of undressing Roni and Mal before worshipping them like the goddesses they are to him.

"Do you need to sit down, my love? You look like you're about to faint."

There's a twinkle in her eyes that he knows is dangerous, but he's just a little too slow in recognizing it before Mal adds in, "That's because all the blood in his entire body is converging in that hard-on trying to escape his clothes."

"I will not apologize for finding the two of you attractive as hell," he splutters out, feeling his cheeks heat up at being called out so skillfully. "And if you're still shocked that I get hard at the mere thought of you after all this time, then I'm not sure what else I can say. I love you both more than words can say, in every way imaginable, and I won't be ashamed of that."

Mal leans in to press a teasing kiss to his lips. "We know that, Stud, but we're still going to tease you. Well, Kitten here might not, but I will. Because it's fun. And you're sexy when you're flustered."

"I have to agree with that," Roni adds in, offering her own sweet kiss. "You're pretty sexy right now trying to act like me in this dress isn't giving you all sorts of fantasies of peeling me out of it and having your wicked way with me."

"Guilty as charged," he replies honestly, biting his bottom lip with a grin. "And yes, Mal, I want to peel _you_ out of all of that leather you're wearing and have my wicked way with you, too. But we've all gotten dressed up for dinner reservations to celebrate Roni's birthday, so perhaps we can the peeling and wicked ways part of the conversation until after our fancy meal?"

"So you're saying if we order the lobster," Mal drawls in that sexy deadpan of hers, "we have to put out at the end of the night?"


End file.
